custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Public enemy number one! 2 "Roodakas contribution"
thumb|250px|Roodakas contribution! thumb|left|250px|Roodakas contribution! Roodakas Contribution! Der Oximiljand! thumb|left|250px|Der Oximiljand Ü'berleitung von : 'Public enemy number one! 1 " All hunt Teridax!. Spät am Abend klopfte es am Fenster zum Hof. Die Vortixx sah hinaus und erblickte einen komischen Rahi, nein es war kein Rahi sondern eine Maschine. Die Vortixx war nicht erfreut darüber eher sogar beunruhigt. Was machte diese verdammte Maschine hier, dachte sie sauer. Ihre Erinnerungen an die alten Tage als sie mit einem Makuta der sein Exil in Xia verlebt hatte an dieser Maschine gearbeitet hatte, wurden wieder lebendig."Dieser verdammte Oximiljand!" fluchte sie laut, so laut das es auch im Hof zu hören war. Ach so, sagte MX zu sich, während sie die Maschine an sah, du bist ein Oximiljand. Aber wozu wurdest du erbaut, fragte sie sich? Sie beobachtete die Vortixx am Fenster und wie diese zu überlegen schien. "Wer bist du?" fragte die Vortixx vorrsichtig. "Die, die dir auf dem Berg geholfen hat, "sprach eine Stimme, "du kannst mir Vertrauen!" Die Vortixx überlegte einen Moment lang, dann öffnette sie die Tür zum Hof. MX hob ihre Tarnung auf und trat in das Zimmer. Die Halbtitanin sah sich um und erkannte sofort Bilder auf der die Vortixx zu sehen war als diese noch Jung war und einen Makuta. "Wer ist dieser Makuta auf dem Bild?" fragte MX. "E'r nannte sich Tronka," antwortete die Vortixx, "aber ob dies auch wirklich sein echter Name war, weiß ich auch nicht!" "Was ist ihm zugestoßen?" wollte MX als nächstes wissen. "Eines Tages kamen ein Makuta der sich Mutran nannte nach Xia," erklärte die Vortixx, "sie diskutierten fast eine ganze Nacht lang über igrgend etwas, was Teridax betraf!" MX wurde hellhörig, "Hast du verstehen können um was es genauer ging?" "Nein!" fuhr die Vortixx fort, "sie verließen mein Haus und wurden von der Leibwache von Roodaka abgeholt!" "Wo kann ich Roodaka finden?" schob MX hinter her. "In der großen Festung im Zentrum von Xia." sprach die Vortixx. "Aber nun zu der Maschine da draussen," führte MX das Gespräch weiter, "was ist das und wo für wird es gebraucht?" Die Vortixx überlegte einen Moment und ging in ein Nebenzimmer. Nach einer Minute kam sie wieder zurück. "Hier sind die Pläne für die Maschine," erleuterte sie, "es handelt sich bei dieser Maschine um einen Oximiljanden!" "Wozu braucht man diesen Oximiljanden?" hagte MX nach, "nur zum Transport?" "Wo für die Makuta diesess Ding bestellt haben," murmelte die Vortixx nachdenklich,"weiß ich auch nicht, aber Roodaka könnte es wissen!" "'I'ch möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten!" flüsterte die Vortixx zu MX, "wenn du in der Festung bist, tue was du willst aber verschone diesen Angestellten des Wartungsdienstes!" MX sah auf das Bild. Es zeigte einen männlichen Vortixx mit den Aussrüstungsteilen eines Technikers, wie sie in Kraftwerken arbeiteten. MX sah die Vortixx an. "Versprochen!" sagte sie, "ich werde ihn verschonen!" MX und die Vortixx gingen in den Garten und verstauten den Oximiljanden im Stall. Die friedlichen Rahi schenkten dem mechanischen Konstrukt keine bedeutung. Dann verließ die Halbtitanin das Haus und ging die Hauptstraße hinauf zum Stadtzentrum. Von hier aus würde sie per Magnetbahn zur Hauptstadt von Xia reisen. MX saß auf der Brücke und wartete bis der Zug zum Stehen kam. Sie ließ sich von der Brücke gleiten und krallte sich in das Dach eines Wagons. Der Zug setzte seine Fahrt fort. In der Höhle! '''A'xonn und Brutaka hatten alle Zuwege der Höhle abspeeren lassen. Die Vahki befolgten jeden Befehl wie auf das Wort genau. Die beiden Titanen suchten nach Spuren, welche auf den Angreifer hinwiesen. Aber es gab keinerlei Spuren ausser die Reste der Lagerfeuer und die zerstörten Hütten. An einigen Stellen fanden sie auch noch ein paar Waffen, aber das war auch alles. "Wo kann man hier in der Höhle mal ebend 120 tote Zyglak verschwinden lassen?" fragte Axonn verägert, "ich bin da einfach überfragt!" Brutaka nickte und ging etwas nach was zu mindest auf dem ersten Blick eine Spur sein konnte. Überall waren kleine silbernde Fützen und von jeder verliefen Schleifspuren und silbernde Fäden in Richtung des kleinen Waldes. Axonn folgte Brutaka ohne Worte zu verlieren. All diese Bodenspuren führten zu einer großen silbernden Fütze. "Eine Laboreinheit bitte!" sprach Brutaka zu dem Vahki, der sie begleitete. Nach einer Minute kam die Laboreinheit, welche entfernt an einen Scorpionsrahi erinnerte. Sie begann sofort die silbernde Flüssigkeit auf zusaugen und zu analysieren. "'S'ie mal einer an!" lachte Brutaka, "hier haben wir unsere toten Zyglak!" Axonn sah den Titanen an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dir bekommt die Büroarbeit nicht besonders gut, oder!" murmelte Axonn, "du wirst doch wohl nicht daran glauben, das irgend wer 120 Zyglak in reine hochqualitative und flüssige Protodermis auflösen kann!" "Warum denn nicht?" fragte Brutaka seinem besten Freund, "auch wenn es sich sehr merkwürdig anhört, so spricht dies hier aber dafür!" Axonn musste wiederwillig zugeben, das Brutaka in diesem Punkt recht hatte. Alles deutete darauf hin. Tops und Marlene huschten ebenfalls zwischen den Vahki herum. Tops suchte aber nicht nach den Zyglak Körpern sondern nach 6 Kanohi Masken. Er kletterte einen Baum hinauf in dem er zumindes zwei der 6 Kanohimasken vermutete. Sein Instink hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Eine Kanohi Shelek und eine Kanohi Felnas steckte in der Krone des Baumes. 'M'arlene wiederum hatte zwei edele Kiril gefunden. Noch bevor die Vahki von dem Fund der beiden Matoraner etwas mitbekommen hatten, waren die Kanohi Masken bereits in deren Beutel verschwunden. Nun gingen die beiden zu Axonn und Brutaka, welche immer noch in eine silbernde große Fütze starten. "Waren das mal die Zyglak?" fragte Marlene. "Vermutlich schon!" sprach der Titan. "Hier unten sind aber auch mindestens zwei Makuta und zwei Söldnertoa umgekommen!" erklärte Tops und zeigte die Kanohi Masken. Nach dem die Matoraner beschrieben hatten wie und wo sie die Kanohi Masken gefunden hatten fragte Brutaka sie, "was meint ihr dazu?" "Ich denke," sprach Tops überlegt, "das der jenige der das ganze angerichtet hat, wollte das die Kanohi Masken gefunden werden!" Axonn stimmte dem Matoraner zu. Einer der Vahki trat dazwischen und gab Axonn ein Speichermedium. "Commander Axonn, alle Scannungen und Aufnahmen des Tatortes Abgeschlossen!" sprach der Vahki. Das Kraftwerk! 'D'ie Vortixx Wachen liefen den Gang auf und ab. Eine dritte Vortixx verblieb im Währterhäuschen. Die anderen beiden hatten gedreht und gingen wieder in Richtung des Eingangs. Eine der Vortixx blieb mitten auf dem breiten Gang stehen und drehte sich zum großen Tor. Sie vernahm ein leisen suren und zischen. Sie blickte auf das Wasser des Festungsgrabens ob wieder irgend ein Rahi sich in diesen verirrt hatte. Aber sie konnte nichts der gleichem sehen. Die andere Vortixx sah in das Währterhäuschen, doch dieses war leer. Im nächsten Moment zog sie eine starke Hand in dieses hinein. Die Vortixx die auf der Mitte der Brücke stand, drehte sich um und sah das ihre Kameradin nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie eilte zum Währterhäuschen und erschrak. Sie machte kehrt und rannte bis zu der großen Tür. Die kleine Tastatur um das Schloss zu öffnen war zerfetzt worden. Sie kam nicht mehr rein. Sie blickte wieder prüfend auf das Wasser des Festungsgrabens und spürte wir etwas ihren Hals umgriff. Im nächsten Moment riß sie etwas über die Mauer in den Festungsgraben. 'M'X Hunter aktivierte das Okular und begann die Festung zu scannen. Ein keliner Abflussschacht gerade noch so groß das sie hindurch kommen konnte verband den Festungsgraben mit einem See im inneren der Festung. In mittem des kleinen Sees befand sich das Kraftwerk der Festung. Die Halbtitanin verschwand unter Wasser und tauchte zu dem Abfluss. Diese Öffnung war mit einem masiven Protostahltor abgespeert. MX Hunter kannte dies auch in der Schleussentechnologie. Zwei Vortixxtechniker des Wartungsdienstes saßen auf einer Bank aus Protostahl und sahen auf das Wasser. Einer von ihnen sah auf eine Anzeige. "Diese verdammten Ventile der Schleuse sind schon wieder verstopft!" maulte er verägert. Beide standen auf und gingen zu dem Ruderboot. Langsam badelten sie zu der Schleuse und stiegen den Steg hinauf. Der Eine schloss die Tür zum Schalterhaus auf und ging hinein, der zweite folgte ihm. "Hier ist noch jemand!" flüsterte der eine. Doch an stelle einer Antwort hörte er nur wie sein Kumpel ohnmächtig umfiel. Er drehte sich um und sah nur wie eine Faust auf ihn zu sauste. 'A'ls er wieder zusich kam, spürte er die Kopfschmerzen und das er Gefesselt war. Sein Kumpel saß ebenfalls gefesselt und bewegungslos da. Beide männlichen Vortixx wussten das sie glück hatten. Eine Vortixx der Wachabteilung sah das umgekippte Boot auf dem See und ging um sich zu vergewissen auf den Steg. MX packte sie und zog sie unuter Wasser. Eine weitere Vortixxwache sah das ihre Kameradin in die Tiefe gezogen wurde und wollte wieder über die Brücke aus Metallgittern fliehen. Doch die Halbtitanin war schneller. Die drei Krallen stießen durch die Gitter und beendeten die letzte Schicht der Vortixx. Die Techiker in ihrer Schlafkammer wurden von einem umfallen Geweckt und schnellten auf. Die Tür der Kammer flog auf und Nebel füllte sie. Die Techniker verloren einer nach dem andren das Beustsein und wachten gefesselt in dem Schalterhaus der Schläuse wieder auf. "'W'o sind die Techniker!" fauchte eine Vortixx der Wachabteilung,"sucht diese faulen Rahihunde!" Die Vortixxwachen schwärmten aus und durch suchten das Kraftwerk. Eine Vortixx ging rechts der Kühlschlange entlang und die andere auf der linken Seite. Sie hielten ständig Sichtkontakt. Aufeinmal viel die Vortixx auf der rechten Seite nach hinten weg. Die andere beeilte sich doch als sie ihre Kameradin erreicht hatte kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Sie blickte sich panisch um bevor sie von etwas in die höhe gerissen wurde. "Das Kraftwerk braucht mal wieder eine gründliche Reperatur!" sprach eine Vortixx zu einer anderen. "Oh ja!" antwortete die andere, "irgend ein Tank muss undicht sein!" Die beiden Vortixx sahen auf die Fütze vor ihren Füßen und wurden still. Beide sahen zitternd nach oben auf den Wartungsteg und schluckten. Die Commandantin der Wachtruppe wahr verzweifelt, Lebenzeichen nach dem anderen verschwanden von ihrer Anzeige. "Was geht hier vor sich!" schrie sie voller panik und tiefer Angst. Sie rannte mit ihren letzten beiden Wachensoldatinen über den Steg. Die hintere jedoch viel und wurde von einer unsichtbaren Kraft wieder in das Kraftwerkgebäude gezogen. '''Während die Commandantin versuchte verzweifelt den Türcode ein zugeben, richtete die verbliebende Wache ihre Rhotuka-Rotoren in Richtung des Kraftwerkes. MX zog die eine Wache weiter in das Kraftwerk bis zu einem Becken das mit Kühlwasser gefüllt war und drückte die Vortixx in dieses hinein. Sie richtete ihre Schusswaffe auf die Vortixx unter Wasser und feuerte. Das Wasser schäumte kurz auf. Die Commandantin hat es fast geschafft, den veränderten Code zu knacken als sie von dem Schrei ihrer Vortixxwache abgelenkt wurde. Diese schwebte in einer komisch nach vorne gebeugten Haltung einen Fuß in der Luft. Im nächsten Moment rutschte sie langsam auf das Gitterost der Brücke. Imanis Alptraum! I'mani fuhr aus dem Schlaf und dicke Schweissperlen liefen über ihre Kanohi. "Sie tut es wieder, sie tut es, sie tut es wieder!" schrie sie laut in das Zimmer hinein so laut das es Scorpi und Lillidh im Flur hören konnten. "Sie tut es wieder, sie tute es wieder sie tö...." erklang es aus dem Krankenzimmer. Die beiden Toa eilten in das Zimmer und wollten Imani helfen. Die Toa des Eises erschrak als sie die beiden schwarzen Toa sah, die langezogenen Pakari verusachten noch mehr Panik. "Lass mich inruhe," wimmerte Imani und drückte sich tiefer in das Krankenbett hinein, "verschwinde, verschone mich, lass mich in frieden!" Scorpi und Lillidh sahen sich fragend an. Nidihiki und Nikila folgten in das Zimmer. Nikila bat Scorpi und Lillidh das sie das Zimmer verlassen sollten. Im Flur erklärte sie den Beiden wieso sich Imani vor ihnen so gefürchtet hatte. Beide verstanden es und hatten mit der armen Toa des Eises Verständniss. Nidihiki und Nikila saßen neben dem Krankenbett und hielten die Hände von Imani damit diese sich wieder beruhigen konnte. "Sie tut es wieder, sie tut es wieder, sie tut es...!" stammelte Imani verängstigt. "Was tut sie wieder?" fragte Nikila mit sanfter Stimme. Imanis zittern ließ nach, "sie tut es wieder und wieder!" weinte Imani,"sie tötet weiter!" Azusa die sich auch in den Raum gesetzt hatte, überlegte ob dieser Tagalptraum ernst zu nehmen sei. "'W'as meinst du!" sprach Azusa mit einer sehr bedenklich klingenden Stimme, "der Tagtraum hat etwas sehr beängstiges an sich!" Nikila nickte bedrückt, "kann es sein das ein Opfer in eine Gedankliche Symbiose mit seinem Täter kommen kann?" "Ich möchte es nicht ausschliessen," murmelte Azusa, "aber bestätigen auch nicht!" Imani schlief wieder ein und die in ihrem Kopf bildeten sich Nebelschwaden. Diese Nebelschwaden wurden zu Rauchschwaden und wichen einem Bild. Imani sah eine Festung, eine brennende Festung. Sie bekam wieder Angst und sie schien wieder aus den Augen anderer zu sehen. Schreiend wachte sie wieder auf und viel Nikila um die Arme. Tränen liefen über ihre Kanohi. "Du musst mir helfen!" weinte sie, "bitte hilf mir!" Nikila drückte die Toa sanft an sich und strich ihr über die Stirn. Sie spürte die Wärme und zog Kühlpaste aus der Schublade des Schrankes, welcher zu dem Krankenzimmer gehörte.Sie rieb die Stirn von Imani ein damit diese etwas kühler wurde. Als nächstes gab sie Imani ein Mittel damit sie Schlafen konnte. Nach dem Imani wieder ruhig schlief, verließ Nikila das Krankenzimmer. '''I'm Flur fing Azusa sie ab. "Wir müssen uns den Traum von Imani ansehen!" erklärte sie, "die Mittel dafür haben wir." "Wieso sagst du mir das?" fragte Nikila neugierig. "Ganz einfach!" fuhr Azusa fort, " denn Jadek, Scorpi und ich haben beschlossen, das Toa Imani vorläufig unter deiner Verantwortung steht!" Nikila sah die junge Toa der Hoffnung mit großen Augen an. In Jadeks Büro angekommen wartete bereits Scorpi auf sie. Jadek selbst war im OP Archiv um ein Dokumnet zu holen. Nach dem auch er wieder im Büro eingetroffen war, begann die kurze Besprechung. "Ist es für die Betroffenne gefährlich," fragte Nikila, "wenn man ihre Träume durch eine Maschine sichtbar macht?" "Nein!" antwortet Jadek, "sie merkt es nicht einmal!" "Dann sollten wir es tun!" sprach Nikila und fühlte sich bei ihrer Entscheidung nicht sehr wohl. Am nächsten Morgen bereitete Azusa einen Computer vor, der mit Synapsen an Imani angeschlossen werden würde. Über dessen Program würde der Traum als dreidimensionale Erscheinung für alle zu erkennen sein. Nur Scorpi und Lillidh waren nicht dabei, da Imani vor ihren Pakariformen angst hatte. Roodakas Festung! 'Ü'berall in der Festung rannten die Wachen umher. Nach dem das Kraftwerk der Festung explodiert war, mussten alle notwendigen Systeme über die Notstromagregarte erhalten werden. Zu allem Unglück bewegte sich etwas in der Festung das ohne rücksicht und auf sehr brutale Weise die Zahl der Wachen dezimierte. Roodaka hatte alle Spezialkräfte ihrer Vortixxgardistinnen um sich geschart und sich im Herzen der Festung verbarikadiert. Auf einem Kontrollbilschirm versuchte sie den Überblick über das Chaos zu behalten. Die grünen Punkte zeigten die lebenden Vortixxwachen, die roten Punkte die, die verletzt sein mussten und wenn ein Punkt verschwand war diese Vortixx ermordet worden. Zu ihrem kalten Entsetzen verschwanden die meisten Punkte sofort. Nur sehr selten blieb ein roter Punkt zurück. An Hand dieses Diagrams sah sie deutlich das der unheimliche Gegner sich dem Festungskern näherte. Roodaka dachte an die Visorak Horden, jetzt hätte sie diese sehr gut gebrauchen können. Wieder färbte sich ein grüner Punkt rot und verschwand. "Was ist das blos!" sprach die Vortixx entsetzt. Mit jedem weiteren Punkt der verschwand sank die Hoffnung noch irgend wie halbwegs aus dieser Misere lebend herraus zu kommen. 'D'ie Halbtitanin schritt durch den Gang und wich dabei den Rhotuka-Rotoren der Vortixx aus oder wehrte sie mit ihrer Kralle ab. Fünf Vortixx stellten sich ihr in den Weg und versuchten sie Aufzuhalten. Zwei Vortixx wurden von der Unterarmwaffe des rechten Arms getroffen und flogen nach hinten und blieben leblos liegen. Eine weitere wurde Opfer der drei Krallen und sacke in einer verzerrten Drehung zu Boden. Die vierte Vortixx sank kopflos zu Boden. Die fünfte Vortixx sprang auf die Halbtitanin zu und wurde aber von dieser im Sprung abgefangen. Die Halbtitanin warf sie durch die rechte Wand und feuerte mit der Unterarmwaffe hinter her. Die blaue kleine Kugel traf und beföderte die Vortixx durch eine weitere Wand. Roodaka die diesen Kampf durch eine der noch wenigen funktionsfähigen Kameras verfolgt hatte stockte der Atem. "Bei Teridax!" stammelte sie entsetzt, "mit was habe ich es da zu tun!" Das Schreckenszenario nahm nicht ab und Roodaka enschied sich und ihre Eliteleibwachen in dem Notshuttle in Sicherheit zu bringen. 'M'X Hunter warf gerade wieder eine tote Vortixx weg als sie die kurze Vibration des Bodens wahrnahm. Sie lies von den Vortixx ab, welche jetzt aber panisch die Gänge entlang rannten. MX Hunter hatte ein komisches Gefühl und als nach ein paar Sekunden über ein Lautsprecher eine Wahrnung herraus ging wusste die Halbtitanin das Roodaka die Festung verlassen haben musste und deren Selbstzerstörung eingeleitet hatte. MX ignorierte dies und rannte nun alle Wände und Türen ignorierend durch bis auf das Dach der Festung. Sie sah das um sie herum Flammen aus der Festung schossen oder Teile der Mauern in sich zusammen brachen. Sie widmette sich wieder dem Muster in der Mitte des Daches. Dieses öffnette sich und ein Fluggerät trat aus der Öffnung hervor. Roodaka zuckte zusammen als sie das kreischen den Metalls hörte als die langen Krallen sich in die Hülle des Luftfahrzeugs frasen. Hinter Roodaka brach ein Teil des Fluggerätes weg und sie viel hinaus auf das Dach der brennenden Festung. Wütend sah sie dem Fluggerät hinterher. Als sie 6 kleine Rauchfäden erblickte, welche das Luftfahrzeug einholten war sie einen Moment lang froh, das sie auf dem Dach stand. Als es in der Luft explodierte fühlte Roodaka sich in ihrem Gefühl bestätigt. 'S'ie drehte sich um und sprang in den Raum unter dem Dach. "Mein Feind hat den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus wieder ausser kraft gesetzt, dachte sie bedrügt. Sie ging die Gänge entlang zum Ausgang. Dabei musste sie immer wieder Schlucken oder Würgen. Sie vermochte es nicht einmal die getöteten Wächterinnen an zusehen die in den Gängen herum lagen. Erst draußen wagte sie es wieder tief Luft zu holen. Sie stand der Person gegenüber die sie auf der Kammera gesehen hatte. "Was willst du von mir?" fragte Roodaka bestürtzt, "warum das alles hier?" MX Hunter antwortete nur, "wer einmal mit Teridax zusammen gearbeitet hat, muss eines Tages den Preis dafür bezahlen!" "Genauso wie ich dafür bezahlen durfte!" fuhr MX Hunter fort und dachte einen Moment an Dialgo, der sich für sie geopfert hatte. Larriskas Death! 'A'uf Odina wahr der Baustellenbetrieb zum Stillstand gekommen. Larriskas erscheinen auf Odina hatte für reichlich verwirrung unter den Dunklen Jägern gesorgt. Der Schattige, welcher persönlich die letzten Schritt der Reperaturen überwachte wusste erst einmal nicht was er tuen oder lassen sollte. "Da ist ja die Verräterin!" lachte er hämisch, "willst du vieleicht doch wieder zu uns zurück kehren!" "Nein!" sprach Larriska mit einer entschlossenheit, welche den Schattigen einen Moment lang beeindruckte. "Was meinst du was ich machen soll?" fragte der Schattige grimmig, "soll ich gnädig sein und dich unbestraft lassen!" "Aber das kann ich nicht!" fuhr der Schattige fort, "wenn ich das täte würde niemand mehr mich fürchten!" Sentrakh trat zwischen seinem Herrn und er emaligen Dunklen Jägerin. Auch der wieder zu vollen Kräften gekommene Voporak gesellte sich dazu. "Ach Larriska!" grinste Voporak und sah wieder zu dem Schattigen herrüber. 'L'arriska war sich jetzt mehr als Bewusst, das es ein Fehler war, nach Odina zu gehen. Aber sie war durch ihr inneres Wesen dazu gezwungen gewesen wieder klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Auch wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr zu den Jägern gehörte, hatte sie noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Sie wollte Voporak ein für alle Mal los werden. Denn auch Nidihiki hatte dies nicht geschafft. Aber so wie sich die Situation entwickelt hatte, sah es garnicht mehr so gut aus. Die emalige Dunkle Jägerin war an einem Punkt angekommen, von dem es kein zurück mehr gab. Ganz egal was sie tuen würde, sie selbst würde Odina nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Der Schattige sah sie mit finsterer Mini an und wartete. Die Aroganz und Selbstverliebtheit trat regelrecht hervor. Jetzt wusste Larriska was es zu tuen gab. Jemandem zu zeigen das er nicht das Überwesen war, für das er sich immer noch hielt. 'L'arriska ballte ihre Faust und aktivierte dabei die kleine Kamera. Ein leises Klicken signalisierte das eine Direktverbindung hergestellt war. Sie ging langsam aber sicher auf den Schattigen zu. Die Geschosse der Waffen der Dunklen Jäger trafen sie doch Larriska verbarg ihre Schmerzen. Sie kam dem Schattigen auf drei Meter näher und warf ihre Wurfmesser. Der Schattige wehrte eines der Messer ab doch das zweite traf ihn und verletzte ihn. Das dritte traf Sentrakh, das sonst so mächtige Wesen erstarrte und viel für einen Moment zu Boden wo es sich im Staub wälzte und schrie. Das letzte was Larriska sah war das schockierte Gesicht des Schattigen. Niemand zuvor hatte ihm so viel Desrespekt und Mut gegen über gebracht wie Larriska. Entkräftet sackte sie auf die Kniehe und viel in den Staub. '''Fortsetzung in: Public enemy number one! 3 "Consequences of the War" Epilog: A'uf Xia verabschiedete sich MX Hunter von der Vortixx und ihrem Gemahl. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gegenüber der Vortixx die ihr geholfen hatte eingehalten und alle die von Roodaka in den Dienst gezwungen worden waren verschont. Sie hatte diesen sogar die Freiheit wieder gebracht. Roodakas Macht über die Insel Xia wahr nun ein für alle mal gebrochen. Der Vortixx fressende Berg und die brutalen Riten die mit ihm in Verbindung standen, gehörten nun der Vergangenheit an. Zusammen mit dem Oximiljanden und ihrer Gefangenen verließ MX das Haus der Vortixx. Sie wurde eins mit der Dunkelheit der eintretenden Nacht. 'Ü'berall auf den freilicht Leinwenden war es zu sehen. 1.000 erschienen und sahen den letzten Gang von Larriska. Sie alle sahen das der Schattige Verwundbar war und zwar ein gefährlicher, aber kein Unbezwingbarer Gegner war. Nidihik der das ganze auch mit gesehen hatte weinte. Warum hatte Larriska dieses Opfer auf sich gebracht, fragte er sich und wischte sich die Tränen von der Kanohi. Nidihiki stand auf und sah in den Himmel. "Larriska!" schrie er in die Nacht hinein, "ich werde dein Opfer rächen!" '''J'adek, Nikila und Azusa waren über das was sie über den Traum von Imani gesehen hatten in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden. Nikilas Hertz schmerzte als sie in dem Wesen was in der Festung auf Xia so brutal gewüttet hatte Memphite erkannte. Sollte sie auch für das Auslöschen der Zyglak in der Höhle verantwortlich sein, bestand erneut die Gefahr das es vieleicht zu einem neuen Kampf zwischen ihr und Memphite kommen könnte. Niemand im Geheimen Rat vermochte etwas dazu sagen was für Ziele Memphite verfolgte. Aber so wie sie sich in Xia verhalten hatte war sie immer noch zu einem Teil Memphista. '''Würde Deep Gore wieder auf erstehen? Kategorie:Epos